


Only Legends know the Truth

by xscottishheartx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscottishheartx/pseuds/xscottishheartx
Summary: Nina is a great fan of the Harry Potter novels and while she has been ordered to stay in bed she reads about her favourite characters and even imagines the wizard walking among the muggles outside her window.





	1. Chapter One

Title: Only Legends know the Truth  
Chapter One

It was June and most of her friends where enjoying the rising temperatures while she had to stay in bed and alone with herself and her books. It had begun with one she didn't want to read back when she was in th hospital and the doctors told her she might never be able to walk again.  
You can't do this and can't do that – were soon to be replaced by those who weren't muggles.

Back when the books on a young wizard were published she had walked by not caring for another unrealistic boy exploring his superpowers and find his true love in the moment of his greatest fame and saving her in an act of impossible heroism.  
No, Nina wasn't a great fan of reading and jumped from chapter one to the last page until she was with three others in one room in which she wasn't a child anymore. The conversations of the others were about topics she still felt too young to join to and so she took the book off the nightstand and looked at the boy who got left by the hospital's personal library lady. She had left a book on each table and while tales of love and murder were out of her hands Nina was stuck with a boy and his glasses.

The first two books she read in the hospital and begged a friend to bring her his copies for the time Nina was ordered to stay in bed. Another two books later she had her personal favourite characters and was drifting even more into the world of Hogwarts.

After each book she felt empty and wanted more. Her hand stroke the remaining books and stroke the cover of the remaining copies to fill her time in bed with joy. Her eyes stayed open for as long as she could keep them until letting go and walking through the halls of Hogwarts herself.

Her dreams were filled with explositions of spells and Weasley toys before she woke up and left her bed. One step after another she slowly walked to the bathroom on the other end of the corridor where a look into the mirror showed her the smile had stayed all night.  
“This book is the best medicine ever” Her smile grew wider and she looked down to the broken bone which was hidden beneath a white cover to keep it safe.

If she had magic her leg would heal in no time but instead she had to recover at least for another four weeks. She had to eat something before she would start reading the next book. In her mind she made a list of things she needed for the next week and wanted to ask a friend or the shop to take it home for her.  
At least this muggles could do very well. Especially in difficult situation they always knew how to solve anything and didn't give up. “Yes, we all are heroes too. We are like the minor characters and still we win”

Nina made herself laugh and used her new energy boost to make it to the kitchen where she risked a view outside. No, there were no wizards but at least her coffee machine was as good as magic and helped her to wake her mind to see the real world before another amount of hours was going to be spent at Hogwarts.

She had almost finished her cup when someone passed by her window. Every day people walked by but this one was different. Something about him made her knock from the inside of the glass to get the man's attention but he didn't turn around.  
“No – wait, Mister!” Nina shouted after him and hurried to the door as fast as she could but once her hand reached the knob and pushed the white painted wood open it was already too late.

The stranger was gone and had left no trace to follow him.  
She sighed staring into the direction he left before her view turned to her leg. “I was only too slow because of you. Gosh, sometimes I wish it was really possible to freeze time and whatnot”

She returned to the kitchen which cost another amount of her time before she returned to her bed and the books of the boy with glasses and his friends.  
“Ron... I'm sure that stranger looked like Ron and he is on his way back to Hogwarts” She smiled and grabbed the next novel to read.

~*~

“Back in business, Weasley?”  
The stranger followed a voice to the back end of the pub where his old friend sat in the corner wih a pine of beer. “Seamus, what are you doing here?”

“Well, we all try to live our life, don't we?” Seamus invited Ron to sit and both drank together like in old times. “I see you have your brothers' box of adventures with you? I heard about the travelling explosion master but is that all that you do?”

“We all try to live our life, didn't you just say that?” The friends spoke a toast and finished their beer and after a longer chat they parted outside the pub and each returned to their own life and walking through the streets like strangers with no place to go while the whole world knew their story written in seven books and not telling the whole story.

Ron kept a copy of the last book in his brothers' box of adventures but he never read it after the first time. The version of the book was a great one and it was telling a tale he enjoyed more than the truth since the truth wasn't as heroic as the golden boy and his victory over You-Know-Who.

In truth everything happened differently but no one of them ever talked about it.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

Seamus had invited the red haired Weasley but wasn't surprised when the old friend didn't came to visit him. Wizards had to be cautious and a quick chat in the streets was more than he could have expected. Most of the old friends had passed away already or lived a good life struggling with every new day.

 

The muggles on the other hand new nothing about it and Seamus tried his best to live among them. From time to time he stopped by a book shop and saw the muggle version of the tale he knew better than anything else of his life. He stayed when a mother read to her daughter or a dressed up witch read the greatest book of all time. He listened and smiled when they mentioned some of his old days explosions before he turned away with a sad face.

 

~*~

 

Nina tried to kick her blanket out of the bed and free herself of the heat but it didn't help. Her bedroom was heated by the sunshine flooding her every corner and crawling into every space defeating shadows any place of escape.

 

“Gosh, if I had magic I would let it rain and end this nightmare” She slapped her pillow before crushing it and throwing it against the window. Every feather inside her sheet dropped to the floor while the young woman turned around and closed her eyes. “Of course the best days of summer are while I have to stay in bed”

 

After she sighed and turned even further she reached the end of her bed. One step after another she walked away from the burning sun towards her shower in the bathroom. It was cooler and the water had satisfying mild temperature once she turned it on.

Drops splashing from her hands she dreamed of a bubble bath like in Hogwarts. Magical appeared colours filling her room and taking away every sign of odd attempts of decoration and while she would swim in the same tub like the golden boy she would have to solve her own mysteries and long lost secrets.

 

She smiled at the thought of it and turned off her dreams like the water.

 

~*~

 

He sat alone on the park bank and held the book in his hands. Ron sighed when he touched the cover and struggled with the thought on his mind. He could keep the book and started to read the last chapter over and over again or finally say goodbye to the one chapter of his own life.

 

Between the covers was an old page which hadn't been moved for the past years until Ron turned to the page and closed his eyes. The sun didn't effect him much and the mild upcoming whistle gave him no chill until he heard the sound of moving paper.

 

Dancing above his head the wizard tried to catch it and failed. The old page danced away and got faster as the whistle got stronger and carried it away. Its owner jumped off the bank and grabbed his case before searching the sky above and following the words flying high above the streets and taking shortcuts over roofs and chimneys.

 

“Stop! Stop right there” He shouted after the paper and catched it three corners after where it slipped through an open window on the first floor and left its owner waiting outside the house of a muggle.

 

~*~

 

Nina wasn't expecting any visitor and was surprised when she heard the knock on her door. Whoever was outside was getting impatient the longer she let them wait while taking each step of her stairway slowly and without risk of falling.

 

“I'm not breaking my other leg as well, you damn idiot!” Cursing and shouting at the stranger outside her door she felt better and reached the end of the stairway. Just a few more steps until she reached the door and pulled it open, where she froze staring into the other's face.

 

“Ronald Weasley -”

 


	3. Chapter Three

Ron took a step back when the muggle addressed him with his name. How could the muggle know who he was or had he been wrong and by accident ran into a witch.

“I'm sorry it's just that you look like this character from my favourite novels. Your red hair and the freckles in your face but then again you can't be him because it's a story and you – you are too told to be him” The muggle grinned while the woman leant against the door frame and tried to stand on one leg while the other was covered in white.

“Okay, I don't have time for this. Why did you knock on my door?” The muggle didn't waste time and probably wasn't very patient while Ron still needed a moment. “I lost something and saw it flying into your open window”

“You saw what?”

“I know it sounds like I'm lying but the letter was taken when I opened the book” Ron sighed and part of him almost felt like his letter was gone for all time but right in the moment he wanted to take another step backwards the muggle stepped towards him. “You read the book too. The seventh is my favourite because it happens so much and good wizards always win. Now, if you wait here I'll look for your letter”

“Shouldn't I walk the stairs?” Ron looked back at the muggle's leg while the woman shook her head and closed the door with a smile.

~*~

Nina wouldn't let anyone inside she didn't know. She didn't trust strangers not even if they looked like one of the wizards she liked the most. The man outside her door was old and his hair was almost white with red strings in between.

The man didn't look like he could hurt someone and his eyes were filled with sad stories but Nina was alone and had nothing to defend herself. She was more suspicious than ever while she took one stair after the other and stopped for a short break on the last stair.

~*~

Ron watched the closed door until he wondered if the muggle would ever come back. He felt watched by strangers passing by even he knew it wasn't true. He was alone and turned his back on the house.  
For the last time he remembered the words he had never sent.

_Dear Joanne,_

_I want to thank you for writing Harry the way he deserved to be remembered._   
_Your books aren't always true and yet I know your version brings me peace every time I close my eyes._

_You let Harry have his victory and let us all be saved._   
_You gave muggles a fantastic story and to us wizards, you brought hope to our last days._   
_Magic is dying but it's alive on every page of your books._

~*~

Nina looked out of her window after she found the letter but the stranger had already left. Each step she went back to find a case at her door and on top a copy of the seventh book. Both she took inside and wondered if the stranger might come back.

Her fingers ran over the old dark leather of the case and the last remaining letters of the stranger's name ~ Weasley.


End file.
